Saving Souls is in the Job Description
by Draconia SilverFlame
Summary: A Spider demon is free and torturing a friend to Yusuke and Kurama, Will they save her in time or will she be eaten Alive? Rating for Death of a Enemy READ AND REVIEW Finished!
1. Setting up

I do not own Yu yu Hakusho . . . trust me, I don't . . . and besides . . . I'm not good at beginnings . . .  
  
~*~*~* Saving Souls is in the Job Description *~*~*~  
  
"Shut the hell up Yusuke!" a girl shouted at him as she threw a pillow at him. He managed to dodge the thrown object.  
  
"Hey! I'm just trying to help here!" Yusuke defended.  
  
"And setting me up on a date will work? Yusuke Urameshi! Is this how you get your kicks?" The teenager yelled once again.  
  
"No its not! If I want to laugh I go pull wings off a butterfly!" Yusuke stated and leaned on the wall. The teen glared at him.  
  
"You have five seconds," The girl said, placing her fist on her hip.  
  
"He's Cute according to all the high school girls . . ." Yusuke said. The teen sat on her couch and stared. Yusuke waited for a reply.  
  
"I'm listening . . ." then Yusuke went on to explain about Kurama, without giving it away.  
  
"All right . . . Friday . . . bout six . . . have him come around . . . I'll be waiting downstairs . . . Have him come to the front door . . . " The girl said.  
  
"Well . . . Sara . . . He will . . . He's too formal not to . . ." Yusuke replied then walked to her door and left. Sara sighed and looked down at her carpet.  
  
"I can't believe I let him set me up on a date!" Sara yelled at the carpet. 


	2. Friday comes, And Kurama is revealed

Chapter 2  
  
Friday comes, And Kurama is revealed  
  
Sara sat, actually looking nice. She shifted in the chair uncomfortably. Then the doorbell rang and she walked over, grabbing her high heels. Sara opened the door with a bit of a jerk. There stood a young man, dressed formally in Pink holding a bouquet of roses. His pink hair fell lightly on his shoulders and his emerald eyes looked down at her, piercing down into her soul. "Your Sara right?" He asked. Sara unable to talk nodded. Kurama smiled and handed her the roses. "I'm Kurama, Yusuke's friend," Kurama said with a slight smile. Sara took the roses and slipped on her high heels. She followed him to his car and was very quiet, which was very unusual.  
  
The date was over and they were sitting outside Sara's house. Sara held the roses in her lap. "Thank you . . . I'm not taken out much . . ." Sara confessed. "It was nothing . . . I enjoyed it myself . . ." Kurama answered, knowing she was still a little scared. He walked out and opened Sara's door. Sara smiled and got out slowly and smiled. Both of them then walked up her path. "Thank you again Kurama . . ." Sara said, looking up at him. He nodded slightly. "You're welcome . . ." Kurama swallowed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Good night . . ." He whispered then kissed her lightly on her check. She gasped slightly and blushed. "Good night . . ." Sara replied and watched him leave down the sidewalk. She touched her check as he drove away. He kissed me . . . Sara thought slowly, her mind still spinning. She managed to walk to her ladder where she climbed up to her deck where she sat and stared at the moon. The moon created a puddle that she sat in, holding the roses. "Sara? You up here?" a voice asked. "Yeah Kieko . . . I'm up here . . ." Sara answered, still dazed. Kieko made her way up and looked at her. "So? How did it go?" Kieko asked her, sitting next to her. "It was . . . Wonderful . . ." Sara replied, and then stood, "I got to go to bed . . . Long day tomorrow . . ." Keiko smiled and helped her up. "I'll see you later tomorrow then . . ." Kieko whispered then let Sara go inside. Sara walked through her Apartment and set the roses on the counter. She grabbed a large vase from a near by cabinet and filled it with water. "He was cute . . . and those eyes . . ." Sara sighed and placed the roses in the water. She sighed and headed into her room, slipping off her shoes. Then she looked up at a picture on her bookshelf and it snapped her from her daze. "No . . . I can't fall in love! Its happened once before . . . and I don't want that to happen again!" Sara yelled, then stared at the picture. She turned it face down and walked into her room.  
  
Sara began to pick up the glass that was scattered amongst the house; her father came home and crashed everything. Her father is out once again with friends. Sara grunted and then headed into the kitchen. She sighed seeing her father threw the roses against the wall. She slowly lowered to her knees and began to pick up each rose and the glass shards. Ding-dong! Her doorbell rang. Sara sighed. "Come in!" Sara yelled. She could hear the door opened then close. "I'm in the kitchen!" Sara echoed throwing the roses and vase in the bag next to her. "Your father again?" Yusuke asked, clearing out a space on her counter to sit on. Sara nodded. Yusuke sighed. "Looks like a Tornado went through here . . . Its getting worse . . . I wonder if I could some how kill ya to get your father to realize how much he loves you then bring ya back . . ." Yusuke mumbled. "Urameshi!" Sara snapped. "Never mind!" Yusuke defended. Sara growled and continued to pick up the glass. "He was pissed . . . somehow he found out I went out on a Date . . . I almost got beaten last night . . . just lucky he was drunk enough that I could get away . . ." Sara whispered. Yusuke stared. "Did he hit you at all?" Yusuke asked. Sara shook her head. Yusuke sighed and looked at her. "Ever think of moving out?" Yusuke asked. Sara sighed. "I can't . . . Dad would just track me down then kill me . . . I have to stay here," Sara whispered. She felt trapped, and she couldn't escape. She sighed and began to throw the stuff in the counter into the garbage bag. Then her doorbell rang again. "Yusuke can you get that?" Sara requested. Yusuke grunted and walked over to her door. He opened it. "Kurama?" Yusuke asked. He nodded slightly. "Is Sara home?" Kurama asked. "Yeah she is . . . Follow me . . ." Yusuke said walking through the half clean living room. Kurama looked around, the room was on the verge of clean, but there were places on the wall that didn't look right. "Sara! Kurama's Here!" Yusuke announced as he walked into the kitchen. Sara glanced up to the pink haired male as he entered. He then was sent into shock, her kitchen was a disaster. "What happened?" Kurama asked. "My father . . ." Sara sighed. She continued to pick up the glass. Sara then yelled and grasped her wrist. She quickly walked over to rinse off her hand, both Yusuke and Kurama could see her hand turning red. "What's wrong?!" Kurama asked worriedly. Sara grunted and pulled the large sliver of glass from the cut. "I'm fine . . . just got cut . . ." Sara said then pulled some paper towels from the roll to push on her hand. Kurama placed the fresh bouquet of roses onto the counter. "Do you want some help cleaning?" Kurama asked, looking at the mess. "No I can do it . . ." Sara answered. Both detectives couldn't help but want to help her, but she was stubborn. 


	3. Feelings Emerge

Chapter 3  
  
Feelings Emerge  
  
Kurama and Sara walked through the park. It was the week after school let out and the warm air felt nice. He glanced at her. "I want you to move out . . . I don't care what he'd do . . . Have you ever called the police?" Kurama asked. "Yes . . . He claimed insanity and they let him go . . ." Sara whispered, she glanced up at Kurama. His emerald eyes blinked at her. "He's going to kill you," Kurama whispered. "I know he is . . . That makes no difference . . . I have to stay where I am . . ." Sara said, looking back at the ground. "You've run before haven't you?" Kurama asked, then both stopped walking. Sara nodded solemnly. "He had hit me and splashed beer in my face, I was only thirteen. I ran out and didn't stop running. I just kept running. My father then chased after me . . . but not on foot . . . he then hit me with the car . . . I made a great recovery . . . but now I am even afraid to come out on these . . . Get togethers . . ." Sara whispered, her eyes stung with burning tears. But she held them tight. Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder. "Its alright to cry . . . Its never alright to hold it in . . ." Kurama whispered, his voice was comforting to her. Then the tears began to form in her eyes. She hugged him and just cried, silent whimpers could be heard. In a tree no more then twenty yards away, Hiei stood in a tree. A scowl printed on his face. He glared at the kitsune. "Kurama . . . You better not be falling in love . . . We still must find and kill her father . . . The damn soul sucker . . ." Hiei snapped, then blurred away. "Shh . . ." Kurama whispered, Sara just hid her head in his coat.  
  
The sun was raising and Sara was standing in Kurama's apartment. She was looking out of a window, watching the sunrise. Kurama watched her as he brewed some coffee. "Sara?" He asked. Sara jumped then looked at him. "Kurama . . . He'll be back any minute . . . then he'll come looking for me!" Sara said, her voice and face filled with the terror he's never seen. Her hands were shaking and she stared out the window. "Sara . . . He won't get to you this time . . . I promise . . ." Kurama whispered, walking to her. She looked at him and held out her hand. Suddenly a knocking came to Kurama's door, strong and loud. "Its him!" Sara shrieked and ran into the back room, Kurama's room. She slammed the door and locked it. Kurama sighed and went to answer the door. As Kurama opened the door, he sighed. "You guys couldn't have come at a worse time could you?" Kurama said, and then opened the door widely. "Why? What's up Kurama?" Yusuke asked. "Sara's here and thinks you are her father . . ." Kurama whispered. Keiko looked at Kurama. "Oh . . ." Yusuke whispered. Kurama invited them in and went to see if he could talk Sara out of his room. "Sara? Come out . . . It was just Kieko and Yusuke . . ." Kurama whispered. "You're lying!! He's here and making you say that!" Sara yelled. Kurama sighed and took a rose from his hair. "Sara . . . Don't make me do this . . ." Kurama warned, transforming the rose into his whip. "Go away! He's going to kill me this time! I know it!" Sara yelled. Kurama sighed and backed from the door. He quickly whipped the door and it fell to pieces. "I can replace that . . . Sara? Where are you?" Kurama asked, walking into the room. He noticed the closet door, partially open. He walked over and opened it. On the floor, in a small ball was Sara. She was shaking so bad Kurama could see it. "Sara . . . Its me . . ." Kurama whispered, kneeling. Sara looked up with teary eyes. These weren't normal tears. These were tears of blood, leaving red streaks down her face. To average humans they were clear, but to Kurama, they were blood. He touched one and wiped it away. "No more tears . . . Your father isn't here . . . It was just Yusuke and Kieko . . . I'd rather be killed before ever letting your father lay another hand on you . . ." Kurama whispered. Whether or not he'd give his life for her was his choice, but Sara didn't care. She let go of her knees and hugged him, crying into his coat. He rubbed her back and let her cry. Yusuke walked down the hall and watched the two. He then entered the room. "Sara . . . We are here to help you . . . to end your suffering . . ." Kurama said, it was time to tell her. "See Sara . . . What Kurama is trying to say is . . . Your father isn't exactly your father . . . He's a demon . . . and a bad one . . ." Yusuke said. Sara glanced at the two, a little afraid, but listening. "Your father . . . is a soul sucker . . . and we need to kill him . . . this torture he has been placing you through . . . it has been ripening your soul. He's going to eat you before he kills you . . ." Kurama said. "He's a demon? And he wants to eat my soul?" Sara asked her eyes filled with the same terror as before. "Yes . . . and we won't let that happen . . . We can't . . .We're the good guys!" Yusuke stated. "Thank you . . ." Sara whispered her voice was shaky. Suddenly Kieko screamed, Sending all three of them down the hall. Then webbing hit Kurama and Yusuke, trapping them. Sara backed up. "Daddy! Stop!" Sara yelled. Her father, no longer what he appeared. His body was covered in black fur and two fangs glistened from his mouth. He no longer had two average eyes; instead he had eight little ones. Sara tripped and fell onto her back. Her father wrapped her in webbing as well. He then placed the Spirit detectives and Kieko over in the corner. He had placed Sara on the main wall. The room was covered in webbing. "Her soul has ripened . . . and you three had to get in my way!" a giant spider spat. His eight legs easily were longer then his body. His body was shaped like every other spider, but he had a human head. The facial features were melted and looked more spider looking. He then hissed and crawled over to Sara. She began to cry again, the blood tears ran down her face and stained the webbing. "Crying won't get you anywhere girl . . . just stay still and make it easy on both of us . . ." the demon spat. Sara looked over at Kurama. Her eyes were terror filled and that was it. Then her father bit onto her mid- region, sending her gasping for pain. She then fainted, unable to handle that much pain at once. Suddenly the web was sliced open, sending light spilling into the small dark web. "Kurama?! Are you alright?!" a voice yelled. Then two figures entered, a short one and a tall one. The spider creature fled away from the light. Kurama was never happier to see those two. "Kurama . . . stupid fox! What the hell did you get yourself into?!" Hiei spat. Kurama couldn't answer his questions being wrapped in web from nose to toe. Hiei sighed and cut both Kurama and Yusuke free. Kurama then looked for the spider creature. Kurama spotted the spider curled in a corner. Anger and rage filled his emerald eyes. He pulled a rose form his hair, and changed it. The whip began to slice the webbing, sending light everywhere. Soon the spider creature was left and Kurama stared. The creature growled, but then Kurama's whip slashed through him. Slicing up his body, sending parts scattering. Soon the creature was destroyed, Kurama fell onto his knees and closed his eyes. Yusuke held Kieko; he sighed and glanced at Kurama. Kurama took a deep breath and began to look through the webbing. He found Sara, but her face was pale and looked dead. He grit his teeth and hugged her. Please . . . don't die . . . you were too young . . . this was no way to die . . . Kurama thought; his eyes then shed two tears. Both hit Sara's pale face. A slight moan came from the girl. "Sara?" Kurama asked. He glanced down at her, and then tore the webbing off. He watched as Sara slowly opened her eyes. Kurama sighed and hugged her yet again. Sara smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you . . . for keeping your promise . . ." She whispered, and then passed out again. Kurama smiled and lifted his arm from her; his sleeve was covered in blood. Her father didn't reach her soul; she was pale from loss of blood. Kurama smiled and picked her up. "Lets go . . . We need to get her to the hospital . . ." Kurama whispered, leading them out of the webbing. 


	4. Things turned out for the better

Chapter 4  
  
Things turned out for the better  
  
She sat in her hospital room. She was on her way to a long recovery. Kurama entered and placed a rose on the table. "Hi Kurama . . ." Sara greeted, turning off the news. "How are you?" He asked, sitting next to her. "A little sore . . . but great compared to where I could be . . ." Sara smiled. Kurama watched the glitter in her eyes; the glitter of hope was always refreshing when you save lives. "I want to thank you again Kurama . . . You saved my life . . ." Sara whispered. Kurama smiled and nodded. Sara sat up and lent over the rail lightly. Kurama watched, almost stunned. Sara smiled and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," She whispered, Kurama tried to catch a breath, but he was frozen. Sara sat again and smiled.  
  
Hiei glared through the door. "What wrong Hiei? We saved another soul!" Yusuke said proudly. "Yes . . . but that damn fox fell in love," Hiei snapped. "Hey . . . I only have one thing to Say . . ." Botan said smiling, "Saving souls is in the Job description . . . Falling in love is a perk . . ."  
  
DSW: Well, How did you like it? Ending the story with the story Title. This is actually the prologue to a longer story I will write . . . But I need feed back on this one . . . Why write the sequel if no one will read it? Thank you for your support. 


End file.
